robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc12267
marc12267 is an amateur RPer. He was the RPer behind the rewrites of Sassygirl's two RPs, including "Lies" and "Now I'm Free (terrible future rp)", under the titles of "Lies (Well-Written Take)" and "Loose Hell", both of which died. Joining ROBLOX in 2008, he joined the Role Play forum in late 2014. History 2014 Marc12267 began his RP creation debut which is known as "The Internet VS EA (RP)", which became "The Haters VS EA (Revised version of my first RP)" and finally "EAPOCALYPSE", which he nowadays regrets creating. He then tried to make an RP about his ill-fated OC called "Bladette", whose name was changed to "Subject Sharp", "Alice", jokingly "nameless" and finally "1264". It was then changed to a story, but despite collabration from Kingfish101, it was never posted as a whole story. He then went on to attempt to pitch another idea called "OC High". It was met with criticism, first meeting rockmax2112alt and he tried to improve it, only to butcher it more. Eventually, he gave up on the idea and being on the RP forums. 3 days later, after depression, he came back, trying to pitch a non-canon The Last of Us prequel RP, but it never came to material. He also attempted to make a RP involving an utopia-turned-dystopia city called "Vienne", but it too never did. Eventually, he stumbled across "The Purge of 2023." where he played an older version of George Lucas. Initially thought to be trolling the RP, he actually RPed for real, but Rock flooded the thread with spam. There in the RP, he first met lolxd12344. The RP then died because he did the ending to it days later. He would try to pitch ideas, but avoiding rock. Eventually, he gave in and joined Fading Hope as Katiana Sue. He then tried to reboot Distant Worlds, but it failed. He joined 2056: Cybercrime Revolution, which was created by pokemondude185, as Celina Covington. That RP would then go on for months before dying in February. 2015 This year, Marc created his first semi-successful RP named "Durham for Dinner", a British murder mystery RP. He, despite having claimed to be an improved writer, still displays some constant redundancy in text and a just-as-constant desire for attention and doting from others on the roleplaying forum, repeating everything he says until everyone has given him a direct response. His grammar also requires plenty of work, which he is likely unwilling to go through due to his ego's similarities to the Hindenburg- massive, inflated, and fragile. It is claimed (mostly by marc himself) that a character sheet used on DOWNFALL is proof of his improvement. However, even after this his writing shows extreme redundancy (ex. using the word "toast" four times in a single sentence on a more recent character in Corruption) despite his inability to come to terms with it. Having realized it, he temporarily quit the RP forums, limiting himself to PANDEMONIUM and Tear in the Multiverses. Personality (I know I probably suck at doing my own personality.) Marc is a bored person who tries his hardest to act nice. However, when he insults anybody, it is sometimes accidental. Marc, before his third hiatus, was at many times an "attention whore," meaning that he fed off of the attention of others. He was also a massive egotist, with a complete inability to accept that he is not as good at anything as he thinks he is, which is all according to Sim. RPs Created/Joined Created *The Internet VS EA (RP) (DEAD) *The Haters VS EA (Revised version of my first RP) (DEAD) *EAPOCALYPSE (DEAD) *Distant Worlds (DEAD) *Durham for Dinner (DEAD) *Leavin' It To The Jacksons (DEAD) *The Jacksons Have It (DEAD) *DISTANT WORLDS Rewrite/Reboot (DEAD) *For Great Justice (DEAD) Joined Friends/Enemies Friends If you are a friend of me, add your name here. *Rockmax2112alt Enemies If you hate me, add your name here. *Simsf1 Trivia *Because of his amateurish skills, he might sometimes one-line. *At one point in an thread, he admitted to acting like a dumb tomgirl for no reason at some times.